


Of Hopeful Green Stuff Woven

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Series: Yellow Roses of Texas [2]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Breeding Kink, Lawyer Jensen, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Jared Padalecki, indirect references to Romantic poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: The best laid plans are the ones that get canceled.Set in the same continuity as "Rough Service."





	Of Hopeful Green Stuff Woven

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, the muse sings sweetly. Other times, she shrieks in your air and beats you about the head until you have neglected your family, friends, and job to write dirty, dirty porn. I have no fucking excuse, y'all, aside from thirst. This fic came about as a result of a text conversation between myself and caffeinechesters. Idk y'all, my friends are a bad influence.
> 
> Something I would like to add not to just this story but something that applies all around - if you read a story and enjoy it, please please please PLEASE tell the author. Feedback is so few and far between and every little word helps. Constructive comments (not criticism) are important, even if it's on a bit of dirt such as this.

Jared has absolutely no reason to feel like he’s out of place here.  The Coronado County Courthouse is public property, open to all citizens, no matter what it is they need.  Jared has zero criminal record (unless you count a warning for speeding when he was nineteen, and he’s pretty sure he could point out the cop who stopped him that day even ten years later) and nothing to be ashamed of except a pair of grease-stained hands that he’d done his best to scrub with GoJo before he’d even pulled up.

That he has to be working on the generators at a job site a couple streets over from the courthouse that day had been nothing short of fortuitous, and he had finished working on them far earlier than expected.  It just so happened that it coincided with the twenty minutes Jensen gets for lunch when he wrapped up, so he’d made his way over here as fast as he could. It’s rare that they get to see each other in the middle of the day like this, and Jared’s got a bag of burgers clutched in his left hand from Mason’s, the best greasy spoon in town.

He had double checked that he didn’t have any extra screwdrivers or other tools that might set off the metal detectors as he passed through security, even going through the trouble of having his belt undone before he’d passed through.  He can’t help his steel-toed boots, and the guard behind the scanner had waved him through once he’d tried to toe them off. 

That and she must have caught a whiff of his body, much less what it would be like if his boots did indeed come off.  Jared will admit that even though he’d re-applied deodorant before walking in the door, he’s not exactly coming up smelling of roses.  Doesn’t matter - the county maintenance guys walking past him out the door don’t exactly look much better, so he’s not about to be embarrassed that he’s been working out in the sun all day.  

He stops to re-loop his belt, pick up the now even greasier bag, and takes the stairs to the third floor.

The courthouse is a huge complex, sprawling more than tall, and Jared’s not been in it enough to know his way around exactly.  He has to stop at the directory and scan the list of offices - Jensen’s is 350283, which means he’s got about four more turns to make before he gets there.  He draws more than his fair share of looks as he parts the flow of attorneys, litigators, and other efficiently dressed people who he can’t help but think don’t really ever leave the building.

That his husband is one of those people, he doesn’t acknowledge.  Jensen isn’t a drone, no matter how excited he gets about talking law.  He genuinely wants to help the wronged and mitigate those who break it, and more often than not their pillow talk (after sex, of course) gets deep, between Jensen using him as a sounding board or just venting about how incredibly  _ outdated  _ some of the statutes for the county are.  Jensen is a reformer at heart, reminding Jared just a little bit of an exceptionally handsome Teddy Roosevelt.

He’s not going to make the comparison known, because knowing his husband, there very well may end up being some sort of strange roleplay that involves Jared’s image of number twenty six being incontrovertibly warped.  Count on Jensen to find the smutty side of everything.

Never mind that one of Jared’s favorite spank bank fantasies is to bend Jensen over the desk in his office and plow him until the wrinkles in his pristine suit  _ never  _ come out.

Jared’s phone buzzes in his pocket, and he takes a break in his search for Jensen to read the message.  It’s from Grayson, one of their drinking buddies, and Jared stops against the wall to read it:

_ Jack and I are heading to Vegas for the weekend - knock back a couple for me, will ya? _

Jared sends back a quick  _ will do  _ and pockets his phone, just a little disappointed that they won’t get to hand out after work.  It’s trivia night at Natty Grant’s, and the four of them make pretty sharp team. Of course, Jensen already knows most of the answers (he’s a nerd, but he’s  _ Jared’s  _ nerd, and that’s all that matters) but the competition gets fierce, and looks from Grayson tend to make the other teams shrink back a little.  He’s even burlier than Jared, and no matter how hard Jared tries to look terrifying, Jensen insists that he can’t. Maybe he’s right - not even Titan takes him all that seriously, even when Jared gets stern with him for trying to chase the neighbor’s  _ inside  _ cat.  Matilda’s not coming out, buddy, just leave her alone.

He’s still bummed when he turns the next corner and spies Jensen down the hallway, talking to another suit.  He’s wearing black with a soft, cream-colored button down, complimented by his aureate tie. He doesn’t immediately see Jared, so he gets the chance to watch his husband in full professional mode for a few precious seconds, gesturing to the other guy in a way that Jared immediately recognizes as Jensen’s doing his level best to make a point.  Jared feels a little sorry for the other guy, because once Jensen’s smelled blood, he’s not going to let go.

Of course, when he sees Jared approaching, the enormous smile that brightens his face makes his lawyerly demeanour evaporate.  Jensen doesn’t move towards him, but Jared can spot the  _ c’mere, Jay  _ look in his eyes easily enough.

The flow of conversation is barely interrupted even as Jensen pulls Jared to him and grabs his hand, letting Jared lean in close to catch his scent - Jensen smells  _ good,  _ wearing Stetson and the beeswax pomade that gives those dark blonde locks enough shine and splendor to make Jared want to run his fingers through them out of reflex.

“Ferris, I don’t think you’ve ever met Jared.  Why don’t you say hello?”

“It’s a pleasure.”  Ferris McClain is recognizable through the county, oil-slick smile and shiny bald head making him look even more like a predator up close than he does billboards - there has to be  _ someone  _ who trusts him enough in order for him to pay for all that advertising.  “ _ Jared. _ ”

There’s enough contempt in his voice to make Jared want to gouge out his beady eyes on the spot, but he hides it behind the biggest shit-eating grin he can muster.  “Amazing, Jensen, he’s even worse in person than he looks.”

Ferris’s glare turns steely behind his horse-toothed grin, and Jared puffs his chest out, daring Ferris to reply.  “I better leave you and  _ Jared  _ alone - just had this suit pressed and I’d hate to get it dirty before I wipe the floor with you.”

Jensen’s eyes turn hard, and for a moment, Jared’s very, very glad that he’s never been on the receiving end of the punishment that Jensen does on occasion have to help construct.  “Move on, McClain.”

He does, and Jensen’s grip on Jared’s hand is tight for the twenty steps it takes to reach his office.  The silence is more than enough to let Jared know that he’s furious, and the spring on the door to his office doesn’t let him slam it - but Jared doesn’t try to hold on when Jensen stalks to his window overlooking the courtyard, one hand on his hip and the other scrubbing over his jaw.  Jared stands back and waits, fully prepared for a Jensen Padalecki Rampage - Jared has only ever been on the receiving end of those  _ once,  _ and it had been positively hellish.

Listening to the thunder in Jensen’s voice, even directed at someone else, is enough to put a downright arctic chill in his blood.

“That  _ asshole,  _ that beady eyed, scum-sucking  _ bottomfeeding ratfucker. _ ”  Jensen looks ready to break something, and Jared does his best to radiate calm and serenity.  The snarl in Jensen’s lip is ugly, his features darkening like a thunderstorm coming across the county line.  “How fuckin’ dare he talk to you like that, to  _ me-” _

Jared holds up a hand, painfully aware of their rapidly disappearing time to actually enjoy their burgers and Jensen’s temper getting the better of him.  “Jensen, save it for court.”

“Well fuck, Jared, did you see the way he fucking looked  _ down  _ at you-”

“ _ Jensen. _ ”  Jared returns his own steel glare, and Jensen shuts up, still fuming but momentarily quiet.  “You have a fuckton more dignity and power than he does. Do  _ not _ let that shitheel get to you.”  Jared doesn’t raise his voice, but he does maintain eye contact the whole time.  “One day when you’re in the state house and he’s still pasting his ugly face up around town,  _ then  _ you can let him have it.”

Jensen licks his lips, eyes breaking away from Jared’s face before letting his shoulders drop.  “I’m not running for state house, Jay, that’s not… he doesn’t give a  _ fuck  _ about what’s just, it’s… it’s hypocritical.”

“Which is what makes you a  _ damned  _ good practitioner of the law, and him a snake.”  Jared puts the bag of burgers down on Jensen’s desk and puts his arms around his middle, holding him at arm’s length.  “Now can we  _ please  _ eat lunch, I’m starving.”

Jensen nods, rubbing Jared’s shoulders.  “Lucky you showed up or I’d have snapped his neck right then.” Some of the fight goes out of him, and Jared’s satisfied that Jensen won’t blow up in the next eight minutes.  “But I am really,  _ really  _ glad to see you.”  Jensen leans in for a kiss, completely uncaring that Jared isn’t exactly squeaky clean right now.  Jared opens his mouth a bit, and Jensen’s tongue slips in without hesitation. It’s like a shot of thirty year old whiskey, warming Jared right down through his belly.  Jensen tries to take it deeper, but Jared pulls back.

“Aw, Jay, c’mon.”  Jensen kisses his chin and reluctantly pulls away when Jared doesn’t lean back in.  “One day we’re gonna neck in my office and the rest of the world can wait.”

“And I’m technically on the clock right now, and somehow I don’t think ‘making out with my husband on government property’ is allowed as part of my wages.  Now sit, eat.” Jared lets him go and plops down in the  _ ridiculously  _ comfortable leather armchair across from Jensen.  “I’m starving.”

Jensen smirks and leans over his calendar to catch any juice that drips.  “Y’know, even lukewarm, this is still pretty damned good.” He takes nearly half of it one bite, and Jared’s throat goes dry at the moan of pleasure he gives as he swallows.  “Swear to God there’s not a better burger in Texas.”

“Not west of Dallas anyway.”  Jared contemplates propping his boots up on Jensen’s desk, figures it’s not worth ruining the lacquer, and takes the water offered to him from Jensen’s mini-fridge.  “One day that recipe will get shared with us.”

“Yeah, maybe after Mason dies and leaves us the map to where it’s buried.”  Jensen tries to smile between chewing, and comes perilously close to getting burger juice all over his tie.  “God  _ damn  _ I wish I had more time to enjoy this.”

Jared looks at his watch and yeah, he’s got three minutes to finish and ten to get back to work.  “Oh - that reminds me. Grayson and Jack are in Vegas, so it’s either just us tonight or we skip it altogether.”  Jared takes another bite, deciding that Jensen has an extremely good point - these are not meant to be wolfed down like this, but that’s how the cards fell.  Next time.

Jensen waves his hand, swallowing as he says “I know Nat’s gonna hurt for the business but yeah, I’m not feeling it today.  Arguing against that snake is gonna take up the afternoon.”

Jared nods, and crumples up his wrapper.  “Night in?” Hell, an entire Friday evening and night with Jensen all to himself sounds fucking  _ fantastic. _

The dirty gleam in Jensen’s entirely too beautiful gaze is impossible to miss.  “Don’t think you’re gonna get to just lie there and veg out, Jay.” Jensen walks around his desk, biting his lip at Jared and letting his hunger for him go undisguised.  “I’ve got  _ plans  _ for you.”

“Oh?”  Jared doesn’t give in to the temptation but God, it would be worth being late just to get two extra minutes with Jensen looking, well… like  _ that.   _ “Anything I can do to prepare?”

Jensen caresses his biceps, already too fucking big for the sleeves of Jared’s work shirt to contain well.  “You’re a creative guy - I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

Given Jared that much free reign  _ will  _ end up in Jensen truly, deeply fucked, and Jared lives to see Jensen the Lawyer get temporarily replaced with Jensen the Come Dripping Cockwhore.  “Anything?”

Jensen nods, and oh fuck, it is  _ on.   _ “I better get going, Jay.  You just brainstorm and I’m sure that whatever it is, well… hopefully I won’t be able to walk again til Monday.”

Jared hands him his briefcase and tilts his head towards the door, mind already swirling with half-formed images of his husband naked and sweating under him.  “Shall we?”

Jensen holds his hand, and Jared has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep the grin from becoming obvious.  “I swear I won’t kill him - yet.”

“You’re a noble guy, I trust you not to - at least in front of witnesses.”

“I’m sure there’s not a prosecutor in the district who’d be sad to see him go.”  McClain is already waiting outside the courtroom, and Jensen makes sure he’s looking at them when he grabs a massive handful of Jared’s shirt and bites hard into his mouth, shoving his tongue past Jared’s lips until he  _ has  _ to kiss back.

Jensen lets him go and  _ dares _ McClain to say anything, cutting him an icy glare as Jared lets go of him.  Jared smacks him on the ass hard enough for it to echo as he steps into the courtroom, and Jensen doesn’t even wince.  “Go get ‘em tiger.”

The door stays open just long enough for Jared to Jensen pump his fist in the air, and he honest to God feels  _ sorry  _ for the ass kicking Ferris McClain is about to get.

___

 

The euphoria of stepping out of the shower following a superb workout is almost sexual, and indeed, Jared does give a little moan as his dry, perfectly rough towel starts to scrape over his skin.  He’s sore from between his shoulder blades down to his tailbone, and it’s the kind of sore that makes him a little melancholy that it’s over. He’d hit his back and shoulders hard today, adding in chest flies towards the end to give his pecs the extra pump that’s going to make the faded blue-gray Henley he’s going to wear out tonight fill out  _ very  _ nicely.  As he give his hair a quick tousle, he stops and makes his chest muscles pop a little, more than gratified with his results.  He doesn’t touch his scruff, trimmed up that morning so that he’s got the perfect quarter past five shadow thing going.

He had actually gotten home two hours early, and used that time to walk Titan, put in that  _ glorious  _ workout, and then proceed to scrub his body until the hot water had run out.  Getting to indulge in his shower like that only happens on the weekends or after sex, and with the way things were shaping up at the courthouse, chances are he’s going to be getting a lot of both.  Titan’s laying outside the bathroom, enjoying the warm steam coming out of it. Jared steps over him, towel around his waist, and opens the package left for him on the doorstep earlier.

Underwear Expert had run a special on Saxx, so he’d gotten six pairs for the price of three.  Each one is a different color, but it’s the harlot-light red that stands out the most.

Jared hears the front door open right as he’s tugging them up his legs, followed by the sound of Jensen’s briefcase hitting the floor to greet Titan.

“‘M home, Jay!’  Jared can hear Jensen’s smile from across the house, and he’s just finishing adjusting the waistband above his ass when Jensen walks into their bedroom and hugs him from behind, nose buried squarely between Jared’s shoulder blades.

“Sad I missed those going up - and you smell  _ hot. _ ”  Jensen’s hands are roaming over his body immediately, feeling Jared up from his chest down to his bulge.  “Is that sage?”

Jared lifts Jensen’s left hand to his mouth and kisses his fingers, somewhere between extremely and ludicrously happy that Jensen is home.  “Mmm, got a free bottle of the stuff with my underwear, some new body wash.”

Jensen lets go of him and steps back, spinning him around.  “Swear to God that if you ever get tired of working on cranes and backhoes you could just walk into a studio and Saxx would never hurt for profits again.”  Jensen doesn’t hesitate to run his fingers over the outline of his soft dick, cupping and squeezing until Jared’s half-hard and starting to get wet.

“Think I’ll just keep modeling them for you and take payment in… hell, whatever you see fit.”

Jensen tugs him forward by his waistband and gives him the kiss that Jared wanted to in his office, all soft lips and tongue curling against his.  He ends up completely hard, and finding it very difficult to stay away from pinning Jensen to the bed and ruining his still-forming intentions for him tonight.

“Hey, hands off baby, I’ve got plans for this load tonight.”  Jared grabs Jensen’s wrist and puts it behind his back, so that all Jensen can do is struggle and try to bite his lip.

“I’m burning with curiosity - you gonna share or is this a surprise?”  Jensen tries to rub his hips against Jared’s, only Jared has a thigh rather firmly planted between Jensen’s legs and isn’t giving him much room to maneuver.  “Not that what I’ve come home to isn’t already freaking hot as hell.”

“Surprise - and no, I’m not giving you any hints before hand.  You said I had free reign, so you’re gonna wait.” Jared gives him his best evil grin and dips Jensen backwards for another kiss, keenly aware of the rustle of his suit against naked skin.  Jensen’s fingers slides up into his hair and tug, keeping Jared firmly in place while he licks out his mouth.

It doesn’t surprise him in the least that they end up on the edge of the bed, Jensen straddling his lap and making his best effort to remove Jared’s tonsils with his tongue.  Jared doesn’t mind in the least, because it’s telling him most everything about what Jensen needs from him tonight. Reading body language is something Jared likes to think he’s gifted in, and Jensen’s like a dog-eared favorite, so soft and familiar under Jared’s touch that knowing what’s coming next fills him with joy.

Jensen’s panting when he finally pulls away, lips slick with spit.  “So long as neither one of us ends up in the hospital, I still trust you.”  Jensen leans in for another kiss, a little slower this time, turning up the heat by torturous degrees.  Jared knows it’s an interrogation tactic, and right as Jensen is starting to move in for the kill, Jared catapults him out of his lap and traps him under his body.

“Nice try, baby.”  Jared nuzzles the back of his ear while Jensen tries to wiggles his ass against his now very persistent erection - but all it does is make Jared redouble his grip.

“You’re an asshole.”  Jensen finally stops struggling and Jared lets him go, rolling over and laughing as Jensen smacks his stomach.  “See if anyone sucks  _ you  _ off as a wake up.”

Jared puts his hands behind his head and stretches, letting Jensen get as much of an eyeful at his hairy pits and muscled body as he wants.  “Not worried, Jensen, not when I’ve got hands that work just fine.”

Jensen smacks him against and gets up, shedding his suit jacket and hanging it up before unhooking his suspenders.   “Can you at least clue me in on what’s for dinner?”

“Tuna steaks from Emilio’s - stopped and got ‘em on my way home.  Might have even been a slice of chocolate cake that made its way into the bag as well.”

Jensen turns his head as he’s unbuttoning his shirt, that pretty gold tie already back on its hanger.  “Sounds like you’re trying to get into my pants - let me guess, champagne too?”

“Not until later.”  Jared gets up and goes to his dresser, looking for his favorite “you can look but don’t touch” jeans and pulling them on as Jensen’s dress pants come down.  “That is if you’re capable of drinking it.” 

Jensen turns around and quirks and eyebrow at him, down to just his undershirt and precome-stained blue briefs.  Whoops. “What makes you think I’m not going to be able to?”

“No reason - just saying that it might be best if you’re alert for what I’ve got planned.  Don’t want a case of whiskey dick, do you?”

Jensen’s eye roll is too beautiful, and Jared takes extra time in putting on his deodorant so that Jensen can ogle his pits again.  “I don’t get whiskey dick.”

“Nothing to be ashamed of babe, happens to all of us.”  Jared loops his belt through the loops and finds his Henley, rolling up the sleeves as soon as it’s on.  “Unless you just want to be out of it when I fuck you later.”

Jensen shivers,  not bothering with changing underwear as he pulls on his own jeans, the ones that hug his ass so perfectly that Jared’s pretty sure they’re a crime to wear.  “Think you made your point, Jay. And if someone jumps you looking like that, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Jensen bites the air at him, and Jared swears he can feel it on his chest.

“Like you’d let anyone else get that close.”  Jared doesn’t bother with sitting down to pull his socks on, and catches Jensen right as he’s putting on his tee shirt to kiss him.  Jensen fucking  _ melts,  _ getting his arms around Jared’s body and holding him close enough that for a second, Jared feels like he should be slow dancing with him.  “You wouldn’t, would you?”

“Not unless they want a sexual assault charge handed down to them.”  Of course Jensen would do that, employ every tool at his disposal. It’s sweet, in a way, and if Jared’s being frank with himself, kind of hot too.

“Glad to know I’ve got someone in my corner.”  Jared can’t fucking get enough of touching him tonight, and Jensen does seem a little upset to have to pull away in order to finish getting dressed.

“I only back the people who deserve it, you know that.  Kinda seems unfair to put someone who doesn’t before you.”  Now that the suit is off, it seems like Jensen breathes a little easier, softness coloring his features and hooding his eyes ever so slightly.  Today is one of the days he left the lawyer at the courthouse, and that yeah, whatever happened with McClain can wait until later to be talked over.

Maybe over the champagne that Jared does indeed have chilling in the refrigerator.  It isn’t beer, but he’d figured there would be something worth celebrating tonight.

“Chalk that up to another reason on the list of why I think I’m gonna keep you - hungry?”  Jared steps aside for Jensen to leave their room before him, taking the chance to watch his ass all the way to the kitchen.

Jensen wiggles his hips as he gets plates out for them, enticing as hell and alright, Jared’s only human.  “You know that’s a loaded question, and depends entirely upon what context you mean that in.” Jensen yelps when Jared smacks him, this time on the left cheek to match the one he gave him at the courthouse.

“You know, I could just take Titan and go eat out on the patio while you entertain yourself.”

Jensen, for the record, does only let that barb linger until they climb into Jared’s truck forty five minutes later, the sun finally slipped behind the clouds and the stars blanketing the Texas sky above them.

 

___

 

Keeping his hands in publicly acceptable areas when it comes to Jared’s body is  _ hard.   _

Coming home to his husband trying out his new, _red, fucking_ red “I have a big cock and it needs extra support” underwear had been more than enough to put Jensen in the right stand of mind for devouring Jared.  Seriously, he looks fucking good enough to eat and Jensen’s hungry, hungry for the taste of his freshly scrubbed, vein-popped body. The worst part is that Jared’s so fucking modest about it, even though he knows damn well that he gets a whole lot of stares and twice-overs.  Yeah, Jensen knows, good God he knows, because he’s been there since they were about sixteen and his heart had fallen promptly for his best friend.

Jared’s singing along to Reba today, belting  _ Fancy  _ like he’s going for a Grammy, and Jensen can’t do anything but try to interject the words he knows as he watches Jared’s throat and mouth form around the words, looking over and smiling at Jensen as much as he’s watching the road.  The wind from the open windows keeps blowing the scent of Jared’s body towards him, and at the stoplights Jensen keeps working on the mark he’s sucking into the space just underneath Jared’s collar. He stops trying to guess just where Jared’s taking him and goes with it, enjoying his voice, his aroma, the way he’s dressed - capped off quite literally by one of his beanies, which Jensen firmly believes look good on Jared and no one else.  His still drying hair keeps escaping from under it, and Jared’s efforts to contain it keep failing.

Jensen does take the liberty of running his fingers through it, throat tight with a whole lot of emotions that Jared already knows about and has tried to articulate back to him, only they can’t be put into something so simple as words.

He’s not even paying attention when Jared stops the truck outside a row of shops clearly on what’s not their side of town, and is out of his seatbelt to pull the unbuttoned front of Jared’s Henley and Jared towards him, angling for another kiss.  Jared puts his hand on Jensen’s thigh and squeezes, sliding down and in until his fingers are dangerously close to his crotch, making Jensen  _ ache  _ to be touched, damn whomever might see them.

Only coming in his pants is not what he’s looking for, and he knows Jared isn’t either.  Still, he doesn’t mind the close proximity, not when Jared’s legs part automatically as Jensen’s own hand starts feeling up his thigh.  “Starting to get vibes of prom night.” Jared takes Jensen’s bottom lip between his teeth and bites, pulling on it until Jensen moans and tries to climb into his lap.

“Yeah, wasn’t there weed involved in that too? Memory’s a little hazy.”  Jensen has to make himself count backwards from twenty and put himself back in his seat, before he’s arrested for public indecency and Jared’s caught right along with him.  Christ, McClain would have a fucking field day with that one. “Where the hell are we anyway?”

Jared smiles against his mouth and cups Jensen’s face in his hands.  “I’m about to take your sex shop virginity.”

Jensen’s heart stops beating, and for a moment his hearing stops working as well.  Conceptually, it’s not a bad thing. Sex shops are businesses, just like the place he buys his suits or their favorite bar - but Jensen, perhaps a little too concerned for himself, has never actually been inside one.  Jared’s the one who buys lube and what few, basics toys they use (Jensen has a dildo that’s modeled suspiciously close to Jared’s cock) so Jensen’s never really thought to ask  _ where  _ it comes from, just that there’s always slick under Jared’s pillow ready to go when either one or both of them need it.

“You… huh?”

Jared’s smile falters a little, and Jensen’s first response is to try and wipe the disappointment away.  “You’ve never come with me, and I thought maybe we could uh, pick something out together. To try tonight, since we have the time and… are you okay?”

Jensen’s well aware that the color has drained from his face and that Jared’s awaiting an answer, only he suddenly can’t make words form with all that much coherence.  He swallows against the dryness in his throat and takes Jared’s hands, looking towards the storefront - Adam and Eve, is what it’s called, and somewhere in the dark recesses of his mind Jensen knows he’s seen the name before, probably in spam mail somewhere.  “So we’re going in there.”

Jared sits back, realization dawning on him - it still doesn’t take away from the disappointment clouding his eyes.  “Jensen, are you afraid?”

Jensen doesn’t say anything, trying hard to scrape together enough neurons to find some way to justify his cowardice.  “I… yeah, I am. I don’t want-”

“To be what, seen?  Afraid that someone might recognize this fine, upstanding member of the legal community in town?”  Jared’s words cut right through, and Jensen flushes scarlet with shame.

“Damn, Jay, that… okay, yeah I’m afraid.”

Jared doesn’t criticize him, just rubs his thumbs over the backs of Jensen’s knuckles and lets the silence lapse a bit.  “Jensen, look, I’ve been in here a hundred times and I’ve seen everyone from clergymen to the fucking  _ mayor  _ picking stuff up.  This is a safe zone, and the only thing that’s going to be revealed by going in here with me is that Jensen Padalecki is a normal human being with a perfectly healthy, if somewhat zealous sex life.  Hell, it might even help your image somewhere down the road. You’re human, babe, it’s okay for people to know that.”

Jensen can’t really find a counter argument that holds any water, and Jared certainly doesn’t look like he’s going to take no for an answer.  “Something we can both enjoy, huh?”

“Yeah.  Anything, babe, you know I’m open.  No judgment, I promise, from me or whomever might be in there.”  Jared gives him a kiss, intended to soothe but all it does is make Jensen want to curl up inside him even harder.  

Jensen can’t really be blamed for not letting go of Jared’s hand as they walk inside the shop, the bell above the door tinkling  _ way  _ too merrily for the content inside.

A bright smiling, purple haired girl comes from the back of the shop, greeting Jared by name and then very, very politely getting declined when she asks if they need any help.  Good on you, Jay, and even better for him trying to subconsciously shield Jensen with his body. He doesn’t deserve him, and Jensen finally takes a moment to finally look around.

There’s tons and tons of lace, all of it intended to look good as it comes off - or stays on.  Jensen’s head swirls with a million different disorienting,  _ sexy  _ thoughts, and it’s not long before they’ve wandered towards the leather and metal part of the store - Jared stops all of a sudden, his gaze torn between Jensen and the rack of harnesses before them.

“Uh… sorry, just… we can keep going if you want-”

Jensen puts his hand over Jared’s mouth, knowing damn well that he’s very likely just found what they’re looking for.  “Why don’t you let me look through these, alright? Seen ‘em in porn and all but never up close.” 

Jared shuts up and adjusts his hard-on, lingering close behind Jensen as he looks through the goods.  There are a lot of different styles, and the same girl who’d greeted them comes along and explains that there are actually two different kinds, one that can be used for holding a fake cock (which they  _ definitely  _ don’t need) and another that goes over the shoulders and chest, a little extra something to hold on to, and Jensen has a sudden, powerful vision of Jared behind him, holding onto the harness and riding Jensen like he’s trying to break a wild stallion.

“Uh… Ophelia, that’s right, yeah - can I try this on?”  Jensen’s voice comes out a damned sight less squeaky and timid than he thought it was, and Jared goes as stiff as a board behind him.

“Of course!  Follow me.” Jensen swallows again, the harness in his left hand and Jared in his right, only realizing once they reach the small dressing room that he has to leave Jared outside.

“Um… Jay, I’ll… I’ll be right back.”  Good God, all of the blood in his body has vacated the parts that allow him to think and rushed straight to his cock, and once the latch on the dressing room door clicks behind him he’s palming at himself through his jeans, desperate to try and relieve some of the insane pressure that’s built up somewhere between his balls and prostate.  It takes a lot of mental fortitude to make his muscles work and get his shirt off, back turned to the mirror as he picks up the harness and slips it over his head, the sides open more than generously to allow his arms though. The straps fit snugly but not uncomfortably under his arms, and the rest of it crosses over the top of his chest, almost pleasant feeling against his pecs.  He turns around and inspects himself in the mirror, mouth dropping open when he sees how he looks in it.

It’s got large metal rings throughout its construction, catching the light and drawing Jensen’s eyes to his own body, running his fingers over the cool leather and around to his armpit, unable to help imagining how it would feel to have this digging into his skin as Jared pulls on it, keeping him in place while he fucks him so deep that Jensen can’t  _ breathe,  _ much less do anything else.

He takes it off before his thoughts get the chance to carry him any further down the rabbit hole of self-created porn fantasies, puts his shirt back on, and isn’t aware until he turns to step out that his underwear is plastered to him with precome.  Jared’s waiting outside for him, a bag already clutched in his hand so that Jensen can’t see what’s in it - doesn’t matter, he’ll find out later.

“Yeah?”  Jared’s enthusiasm is undisguised, and Jensen can’t help but feel like that this might be a fantasy Jared’s been hanging on to for a while now.

Jensen looks at him, pulls him down for a kiss that goes on far too long for public decency, and heads towards the counter. Ophelia rings him up quickly, talking about how all sales are final and that if they have any further questions, their hotline is always open and to use safe sex practices.

Once outside, Jensen pushes Jared up against the brick wall outside and smashes their mouths together, his voice pitched as low and seductive as he can make it.

“When we get home, Jay, you’re gonna saddle me the fuck up and ride me til I’m put away wet, you hear me?”  Jensen shoves his tongue past Jared’s already parted lips, trembling with just how fucking badly he wants him right now.  This is gonna be a night to remember, and he’s never been so glad that Jared’s friends ditched them to go gamble and grope hookers.

Jared growls and pushes him towards his truck, already fishing his keys out of his pocket.  “You get any more mouthy and being hung up wet is gonna be the least of your problems.” Jared’s smile is pure, unfiltered wickedness, and Jensen’s entire body turns to lust-colored slush, making his knees go weak so that he has to sit down and try to not fumble getting his seatbelt on.

“Do your fucking worst, Jay.”

Jensen should know better by now that to challenge him like that is a bad idea but in the best possible way, and any second thoughts he might have been having evaporate in an instant.  He’s going to get fucked  _ hard,  _ and damn if he’s not going to enjoy every fucking second of it.

___

 

Jensen leaves Jared to his own devices while he beats it to the bathroom the second they’re home, having sweat clean through his shirt by the time they pull up in the driveway. Jensen hadn’t let go of Jared’s hand the whole time, and Jared had made a very good try at getting them there as quickly as possible.

He washes himself twice, the hot water doing nothing to slow down the rapid tempo of his heartbeat.  He isn’t nervous, just so fucking aroused and excited that he can’t get his thoughts together. The harness is still in its bag, sitting on the edge of the sink.  Jensen keeps picturing it, how it’s going to go down, the way Jared’s hands are going to feel on his body, the warm, hard bump of his wedding ring while he fingers him open, the way the leather’s probably going to leave deep, red marks on his skin as he gets fucked.  No matter what, he can’t get his fucking cock to go down, steadily leaking precome so that he’s got a long, silvery trail running down the insides of either leg. Even when he picks up his razor and shaves his hole it doesn’t do much to make his arousal drop, never mind the sharp metal moving around very, very sensitive flesh.  He does get some relief when he douches, so that by the time he’s finished and has put on a little bit of lip gloss (just enough to make him look extra alluring) it’s not  _ as  _ likely that he’ll explode the second Jared starts to touch him.

Still, he does look away from the mirror as he puts the harness back on, just in case his body decides to get carried away before they get the ball rolling.  He’s at full mast again when he steps out of the bathroom and turns the light off, taking a deep breath as he walks through the alcove that holds all their towels and enters the bedroom.

Jared’s already lying in bed, naked, covers pulled up to his waist but moving with his hand under them.  His mouth parts, giving Jensen a hint of perfect white teeth and gorgeous, pink tongue from across the room, putting a little extra sway in his hips as he approaches the bed and crawls towards his husband.

“You’ve been  _ incredibly  _ patient.”  Jensen leans in and kisses Jared, small, short little presses that he doesn’t give Jared the chance to deepen.  “Do you have any idea how hard it’s been for me to not touch myself with you out here, looking like this?” Jensen’s hand slides under the cover and grips Jared’s cock, hard as iron and slick with precome.  Jared takes his hand away and lets Jensen stroke him for a moment, just enough to give him a little extra boost in confidence.

“Like it’s been Christmas trying not to picture  _ you. _ ”  Jared still looks like he doesn’t quite believe what he’s seeing before him and alright, this is new territory for both of them.  It’s not like Jensen’s wearing panties or a bustier (though it’s not a  _ terrible  _ idea - one thing at a time, Jensen, or you might have to explain why your husband died of overstimulation) but it’s still different, still not quite their normal practice.  Jensen doesn’t have a difficult time picturing this becoming part of their regular line up, and if tonight goes as well as he thinks it’s going to, then that  _ definitely  _ won’t be a problem.

Jensen hums his agreement, and starts to kiss his way down Jared’s body, lavishing his neck and chest with wet, teeth-backed marks.  He needs Jared to be as worked up and strung out for him as possible, has to claim him a little more before Jared fills him up and leaves both of them wrecked.

“Fuck, Jensen, don’t fuckin’ stop.”  Jared’s hands are already gripping the harness loosely, pulling Jensen towards his right nipple.  Jensen licks and

sucks at it with near glacial patience, getting it hard enough that when he bites down on it Jared’s hips buck up and he whines into the meat of Jensen’s shoulder, biting back with what he can.  Jensen keeps up the assault before moving to the left one, sparing the same attention and focus, every moan and curse spilling from Jared’s mouth making Jensen’s cock throb even harder between his legs.  

_ Almost there, Jay, almost. _

Jensen comes back up to to kiss Jared’s mouth, taking Jared’s left hand where he’s holding onto the harness and guides it to his cock.  “Feel how fuckin’ turned on I am for you, Jay? How fucking  _ wet  _ I am?”  Jensen swallows Jared’s groan as he rubs his palm over the tip, getting his fingers wet until they’re coated and Jensen’s vision is getting fuzzy.  He’s going to have to scale it back on the foreplay, or Jensen’s going to have to start reciting some of deposition speeches in order to calm himself down.

Jared’s hands drops away and goes to his ass, rubbing at his hole with precome-slick fingers.  “Fuck, Jensen, did you…” Jensen leans forward to give him better access, letting Jared confirm for himself that yes, his hole is as smooth as he can possibly make it.

“Like my smooth hole, Jay?”  Jensen kisses Jared’s not quite there yet beard, rubbing his face in it until he’s covered up in Jared’s scent.  “Can’t fucking wait to feel your scruff against it, baby.”

Jensen is hauled up and spun around so fast that he comes frighteningly close to having his knee collide with Jared’s nose, winding up with his face right at the edge of the bed and Jared’s right hand square in the middle of his upper back, shoulders down and ass up.  Jensen tells himself he’s braced for it, ready for Jared’s tongue to lick into him and start working him open until he’s  _ begging  _ to be fucked.

The contrast of Jared’s rough, almost ticklish facial hair is nearly enough to send him over the edge, especially when Jared’s strong, work-callused fingers take hold of his balls and start to tug.  Jensen has to bite the duvet to keep the needy moan dying to break out from being heard, held in place so perfectly, where  _ Jared  _ wants him that he’s incapable of doing anything more than pushing back against Jared’s dirty, sinfully good mouth.

“Fuck, Jensen, fuckin’ love how it feels.”  Jared licks around the rim of his hole, over his perineum, drops to suck his balls for a moment, and then goes right back to opening him up.  “So goddamn  _ smooth. _ ”  He adds in a couple of fingers and the contrast of wet-rough makes Jensen see stars, broken needy little groans finally working their way past his defenses until he’s shuddering.  Jared keeps scooping up precome and putting it one his hole, licking it up like there’s never been anything else in his life that’s ever tasted better. Jensen isn’t going to fucking stop him - hell, he can’t even form the words to  _ try. _

Jensen gets flipped back over, flat on his back as Jared surges forward and blankets him, using his body to hold Jensen in place as he ravages his mouth, kissing the taste of Jensen’s body back to him.  There’s the spice of Jared’s mouth and tongue along with the salt of his own precome (which is leaking from him like a broken tap) and it’s too fucking much, too fucking good and Jensen’s moving by instinct now, arching up into into Jared’s touch as the pads of his fingers keep rubbing at his hole.  Jared’s already got the lube close by, the Boy Scout, and the moment Jensen feels it against his ass he’s got his legs spread as far as they’ll go.

“Fuck, Jared, c’mon baby, just do it already.”  Jensen isn’t really in a position to make any demands right now, but he’s really out of things to loose right now, isn’t he?  “You know you wanna fill me up with that big fuckin’ cock, feel me around you.” Temptation has gotten him this far, so there’s no harm in at least  _ trying  _ to speed the process along, right?

Jared laughs, kissing up Jensen’s neck as he slides one lubed up finger into his hole.  “Tell you what I wanna do you, Jensen.” Dropping his full name like that in the middle of sex is dangerous at best, and Jensen’s defenseless against it.  “Gonna buy a spreader bar, they’re really fuckin’ hot, lock those pretty legs up for me so that you can’t close them.” Jared licks across his mouth, finger fucking in and out and pointedly not going anywhere near Jensen’s prostate.  “Keep it to where you just have to stay down and take whatever I give you, no matter how much you beg.”

Jensen doesn’t fucking beg or roll over in court, no fucking sir, but for Jared?  Yeah, he’ll beg. He’ll beg and plead until he’s stuffed so full of Jared’s cock and fingers that he can’t feel anything from the waist down.  “The hell makes you think I’d agree to that?” Jensen doesn’t think he’s got a problem with that image, but right now it’s reflex to at least  _ try  _ to argue.

“Because you’re a cock whore, baby.  Can’t fuckin’ wait for me to fill you up and blow my load so fuckin’ deep in you that taste it.”  Jared adds a second finger and alright, the noise Jensen makes does absolutely nothing but prove Jared’s point.  So what if he’s hooked on whatever Jared gives him, it’s  _ his  _ fault to start with.

“Don’t, Christ, Jared, get  _ on  _ with it, don’t blame me for your stroke game being strong.”  Putting together that sentence effectively robs him of whatever brain power he had left.  Jared’s finally giving his sweet spot the attention he’s been craving, even if it is only to tease him more.  Jensens’s cock is so fucking hard that it’s starting to hurt, and Jared seems perfectly content to keep opening him up.  How the hell Jared’s still hanging on for this long beats all sense, not when Jensen knows he’s just as hard as he is.

Jared finally adds in that third finger and oh, fuck, oh  _ fuck  _ it’s his ring finger, finally making the imagined feeling of his wedding ring against Jensen’s skin a reality.  Three of Jared’s thick, strong fingers is the equivalent of four to most everyone else, and Jensen’s definitely starting to become hyper-aware of just how stretched he is. 

“Only reason’s because I have such good tools to work with.”  Jared fucks his fingers in and out, making Jensen grab onto his biceps, the harness that started this whole damned process feeling like it’s become one with his body.  “You know how much I love a hands on approach.” Jared crooks his fingers inside him, and Jensen feels part of his soul give itself up to heaven.

Jared finally pulls his fingers out, leaving Jensen feeling mournfully empty.  He gets turned back over onto his stomach, putty in Jared's outsize hands. Kisses are dropped along his spine to just below his shoulders, and whether or not they're to give Jared or himself more time, Jensen can't be sure.  All he knows is that he feels deliciously exposed, can  _ feel  _ Jared’s eyes on him, admiring his handiwork.

“Think you’re ready.”

Fucking right Jensen’s ready, he’s been ready since he got home that afternoon and Jared  _ pointedly  _ peeled him off.

“Fucking  _ finally. _ ”  Jensen arches his back and gives Jared as much to work with as he can, only to get another one of those enigmatic chuckles in return.  He inhales when he feels the tip of Jared’s cock tease against his hole, braced to let it go once Jared starts pushing inside.

“Such a fuckin’ gorgeous hole, Jensen.”  Another aggravatingly soft kiss to his back, contrasting almost unpleasantly with the tight, overheated feeling in the pit of Jensen’s stomach.  His whole body is on razor’s edge for it, ready for the fucking pounding of a lifetime, but Jared seems to be in no fucking hurry whatsoever - when did this switch over to winding _Jensen_ up?  
Right as Jensen’s about to knock Jared flat on his back and mount himself up, Jared reaches up and pulls his head back, their bodies colliding and and knocking Jensen to the bed so fast that he doesn’t feel Jared’s cock buried in him until Jared’s hauling him back up and starts to fuck the _hell_ out of him.

“This what you wanted, Jensen?”  Jared’s right hand is still in his hair, gripping the short strands like a bridle, the left firmly pulling on the harness.  “Wanted my cock filling you up,  _ breeding  _ you?”

Jensen’s head snaps up, because that term has definitely _not_ been thrown around before, and Jared certainly doesn’t seem fucking timid about saying it.  
“C’mon Jared, _harder._ ”  Jensen’s about to bite clean through the duvet, the tight, breath-of-life stealing thickness of Jared’s cock making him moan exactly like the whore he’s got to look like right now.

“Say it, Jensen, say you love it.”  Jared slows down, deliberate, long strokes of his hips making him go cross eyed.

“I… fuck, I love it.”

Jared growls, speeding up by a quarter notch.  “Say my fucking name, Jensen.”

Jensen can’t help the broken groan that spills out of him, no more than he can the sun setting.  “I fucking love it when you breed me, Jared, can’t get enough of your huge fucking cock.” Jensen lets a little more go, Jared’s grip on his hair relaxing.

“Fucking right you do, baby.”  Jared plasters himself to his back and bites at his neck until Jensen turns his head for a kiss, flattened against the bed while Jared pumps into him.  He’s reduced to raw, overtaxed nerve endings, the cosmic heat of his orgasm climbing in intensity by about a factor of a million with every passing second.  He’s close, close without even putting a hand on his cock, not when they’re busy trying to hold himself to the bed in the face of completely dissolving.

“Jared, babe, I… you gotta touch me, I’m…”  That’s all Jensen’s got, that handful of not really words, too fucking drunk on his husband’s cock and this whole fucking evening, so familiar yet surreal.

“Yeah, Jen, I got you.”  Jared lets go of his hair and reaches down, his grip as firm as he can manage on his soaked cock, still holding on tight to the harness.  “Gonna leave you dripping, baby, fuck, it’s gonna look so good.” Jared jerks him off nearly timed with every flick of his hips - not that Jensen fucking cares, because Jared’s touching him, his prostate abused and swollen (is it had that he can  _ feel  _ it) and fuck, fucking fuck fuck he’s gonna blow any goddamn second now, mind latched on tight to the word  _ breed  _ and that’s it, all it takes is thinking about how Jared’s come is going to end up  _ deep  _ inside of him.  He comes all over the bed and Jared’s fingers, dying for both of them as the very stardust in his cells is robbed by Jared’s cock, white-hot and huge and giving him anything he’s ever going to fucking need.

Jared comes behind him, chasing the end of his own ecstatic torture but Jensen’s gone, somewhere far away from their bed, woven with the grass and trees and anything else that’s closer to the primal elements than himself.

 

___

It’s not the first time that Jensen’s literally passed out after sex.  For that matter, not even the tenth. Sometimes when they go at it a little too hard or too long, Jensen’s body goes into recovery mode and Jared, by now, has learned to take it as a compliment.

His ass is a wreck, his hole deep pink and stretched so that every bit of come that Jared just shot inside him is starting to leak out, a picture perfect creampie that he would be getting his tongue into if Jensen was actually awake to feel it.  Jared’s cock is  _ sore,  _ and as it goes soft he’s not entirely sure that they might need to lay off for a day, just in case one of them ends up with something pulled or overstrained.  Jared already knows Jensen’s going to be hurting tomorrow, and more than likely the rest of the weekend too. He’s not sorry about it, not when both of them got exactly what they wanted - Jared’s cell count it definitely less now, and what’s gone is now dripping out of Jensen’s ass.

He files away that image for a later stroke session (probably the rest of his fucking life) and leaves Jensen where he’s still moaning in the puddle of come under his legs.  He runs to the bathroom, washes himself up as best he can and comes back with a warm, damp cloth, wiping down the insides of Jensen’s thighs and ass before turning him over and doing the same for his front.  Dried spunk in your treasure trail is never fun, and he knows that neither of them are really up for standing long enough to take a proper shower.

Jensen’s eyes open up halfway right as Jared’s wiping away the last few drops of come from his balls, smiling so contentedly that it’s almost worth taking a picture.  “What, no sharing today?” Jensen parts his legs just in case Jared missed a spot, the harness incongruous with his dopy grin.

“I don’t think we’re up to it, but there’s always tomorrow.”  Jared leans down and gives him the softest, slowest kiss he can manage, arms wrapped around Jensen’s body in an attempt to make up for fucking his ass so hard.

Not that is seems like Jensen’s going to complain, anyway.

“That’s fair, Jay, completely…”  Jensen’s gone, and Jared, in spite of the fact that they’re both completely used up, isn’t quite finished with him yet.

“I uh, got us something else.”  Jared lets him go and pulls on his Saxx before running to the kitchen - the last thing he needs is for Titan to give him one of his “Dad’s naked in the house again” looks.  He grabs the bag from the shop, the ice bucket he’d hidden in the storage freezer earlier, and the bottle of champagne.

The glasses are already in the bucket, and when he returns to the bedroom, Jensen’s managed to shift himself to the center of the bed with one of the pillows under his chin, the perfect image of basking in coital afterglow.

“Uh… if you want some, it’s been chilling all night.  I know you’re supposed to drink it  _ before  _ but…”

Jensen sits up and watches Jared set the bucket down on his dresser and uncork the bottle, smiling like he’s got absolutely nothing to worry about.  “What’s in the bag?”

Jared doesn’t answer in lieu of pouring Jensen a glass of champagne.  “To… canceled plans.” Jensen takes his glass while Jared takes a sip from the bottle, the cool, sparkling wine making his whole body feel giddy.

“To finding out kinks.”  Jensen raises his glass for more, and Jared nearly overfills it, the bubbles fizzing all the way up until they’re nearly tickling Jensen’s nose.

“I’ll drink to that.”  Jensen downs his glass in one pull, and Jared wonders how champagne bubbles would feel against his cock…

Jared sits down on the edge of the bed, his now full glass and Adam and Eve bag in hand.  “One more surprise.”

“This what was in the bag I saw you with?  I appreciate it Jay but… I don’t think you left anything functioning down there.”  Jensen looks back at him, waiting for Jared to laugh at the joke.

“No, no, it’s… just lie there alright?”  Jared sets his glass aside and tugs on the harness so that Jensen can get it off; there are definitely marks, deep ones, where it dug into his skin.  “I promise I’m not gonna try anything drastic.”

Jensen doesn’t protest, and sets his head down on the pillow so that his face is more or less turned back towards Jared.  “I trust you.”

Jared straddles Jensen’s lower half and pours the peach-scented massage oil into the palm of his left hand, warming it up before he starts to work it into Jensen’s back and shoulders.

The long, low groan of pressure relieved that Jensen lets go is bone-deep, and Jared’s goaded to see if he can’t make him do it again.  “Jesus, fuck me that feels good.”

Jared chuckles, about as happy as he can fucking get right now, between having blown his brains out through his dick and his blissful, pliant husband under him.  “I thought it might uh, make up for wrecking you. And after your run in with McClain today, well… we both need it.”

Jensen picks his head up and reaches for his champagne at the mention of his name.  “Yeah, just… fuck that guy man, he’s the worst.”

“Mind if I ask what the exact nature of your beef with him is in the first place?”  Jared knows that this is more than okay territory for pillow talk, since all the sweet nothings he could possibly say are currently etched into Jensen’s skin thanks to that harness.

“He’s mad because I’m the one always at the courthouse, in direct proximity to all of his cronies.  I got appointed, he didn’t, and he’s petty about it. Yeah he’s older and more experienced, but he’s a fucking snake, and there enough people working in the county government office to know that.”

“So out with the old corruption, in the the new idealism, is that it?”  Jared’s starting to decompress rapidly, between the easy lull of Jensen’s voice and the champagne warming his belly.

“I guess - but the law is the law, no matter what.  Ferris McClain doesn’t believe that. Don’t know why that’s so fucking hard for him to get.”  Jensen yawns, and Jared wonders how much longer he’s got with him before Jensen’s snoring like a buzzsaw.

“Yeah, I understand - and I’d follow you, by the way.”

“Where, Jay?”

Jared works his way down to Jensen’s lower back, the peach-scented oil not at all overwhelming, even if it does clash oddly with the smell of sex still hanging in the air.  “To the state house, if that’s what you ever want. Attorney General Jensen Padalecki, my husband.”

Jensen laughs and reaches back to hold Jared’s hand, squeezing his fingers.  “Feel like that’s more your fantasy than mine, babe.”

“But you can’t tell me it’s not something you haven’t thought about, right?”  Jared gets off of him and lies down so that he can spoon Jensen, pulling him in with neck kisses and the strong desire to never let him go if he can help it.

“Why don’t we worry about that over breakfast, and just… enjoy tonight.”  Jensen brings Jared’s hands to his lips and kisses each knuckle, their legs tangled and warm together.  “Because it’s been pretty fucking awesome.”

“Especially the fucking part, right?”  Jared is going to have to move them under the covers, isn’t he?

He doesn’t quite catch Jensen’s “yes” but the feeling of his heart beating under the palm of his hand is more than enough for an answer.

Jared will have to remember to tell Jack and Grayson thank you on Monday.

Hell, they just might get a bottle of champagne too.

 


End file.
